Dear God
by GinnyPotter95
Summary: Carlisle decided it would be the best for everyone if they attending church services. Bella decided to join the Cullens. See what happens. It's about Catholic if anyone is offended by that normal parings.
1. Chapter 1

Esme and Carlisle thought that it would be good for the family bonding to attend to church. They thought it would teach some of their children to behave and to be more patient. Some family time surely wasn't bad at all. It's Sunday morning the service started in 15 minutes. The Cullens and Bella, who decided to join them, were about to leave.

CPOV

I never thought we would do this especially since we're vampires but I see no reason why we shouldn't believe in god. I'm mainly doing this because I want to teach some specific persons from this family some manners. It would be unfair to make just them go so I decided it couldn't hurt us all. Edward was the first who gave in but just because Bella joined first. I didn't see why not. It wouldn't hurt her either. I clearly remember the day I told them.

*Flashback*

"Family meeting" I said blocking my thoughts from Edward. I thought through this all the day in the hospital and decided that this was the best way.

I headed for the dining room and sat down at the head of the table. The others came shortly after me. Rose was fixing her shirt, Emmett put a shirt on, Alice was giggling apparently she saw what was coming, Jasper was slightly confused by the emotions. Edward and Bella came down at human pace. I heard that Bella didn't want to join at first but she belongs to the family.

"Well, since some of us can't behave and talking is pointless, I decided to take some actions. I thought through the options I have to teach you some manners. Well first of all we'll meet once in the week, we'll go through some basic manners and then how I think you should behave in different situations. Bella, if you want to join us you're welcome but you don't have to." I added at the end. "I wouldn't want to miss that. I think I'll join you." she replied. I smiled at her and continued with my speech. "Well, and we're going to attend church." I let the bomb explode. Bella stifled a laugh. "What?" They cried out in disbelieve. "Nice choice, darling. I'm joining you." whispered Esme to me. "Thanks, Esme. I think you heard right, kids." I said. Bella was still trying to stifle her laugh but she couldn't and burst out laughing. They looked at her as if she was crazy. "They...Church... I'm …joining..." she said between laughs. After she calmed down she said to Edward. "You're joining too. It will do you something good. After all I see no reason why a … vampire shouldn't believe in god and even if you don't believe that you have a soul you could still pray for the other souls." She said my thoughts aloud. Edward seem to think though this and then he stated to my and everyones surprise. "You're right. I'm joining, Carlisle." Jasper was thinking about the said too, and then he surprised everyone too with the statement that he's joining too. Of course Alice joined because he did. That left only Rose and Emmett. I think that Emmett was thinking about all the fun he would have as he joined, too. Rose joined, too. Not that they had another chance...

*end of flashback*

Edward was driving the Volvo with Bella, Alice and Jasper while I was driving my Mercedes with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. In a couple of minutes we were there right in front of the church. Before we entered the church I threatened mainly to Alice, Emmett and Jasper. "If any of you misbehave there will be consequences." I didn't have worries with Edward and Bella they both knew how to behave in church and outside they knew too.

At least we appear human by attending to church. I hope really that they don't embarrass me today. I took the hand from my beautiful wife and opened the door.

EdPOV

At the end I don't think that this is a bad thing to do. It would be good for Bella and like she said perhaps it would do any good to other souls if it's not for mine. We entered church and Carlisle picked a bench in the middle of the church. Bella and I would sit at the very right. Next to me are Alice and Jasper. Then Carlisle and Esme and at the very left of the bench Emmett and Rosalie. At least Emmett and Jasper weren't sitting next to each other. I would have ended in a complete chaos.

Right before the service started we were asked to greet those around us. I greeted a middle-aged woman behind me. Emmett had to greet a old lady in front of him. "Do you come here often?" he asked trying to be polite. "What a question. Old women like her always come often here." Bella whispered in my ear. I suppressed a grin. "WHAT?" the old lady screamed at Emmett. "I asked, DO. YOU. COME. HERE. OFTEN?" He asked again, now enunciating each word clearly. Rose rolled her eyes. "Do I eat plum on a bier?" she asked misunderstanding completely. "No, do you?"

Everyone stifled a laugh even Carlisle.

The service started. We stood up to sing the first hymn. Emmett was singing really loud and didn't hit any note. "Emmett" Esme rebuked. He sang quieter now, but still false. I didn't need the mind reading thing to know that Carlisle and Esme were ashamed. Bella hid her face behind her hymnbook. She tried to sing along and pretended not to know us at all. I can't blame her.

The hymn ended and Bella tried to concentrate on what the pastor was saying.

I read the thoughts of my family.

_This is more boring than it sounded but it's for the greater good. Well I hope so. - Jasper_

_This is going to be a hilarious. Out of my head Edward! - Alice_

_Emmett is so embarrassing. If he is doing something again today I will be furious. - Esme_

_The pastor is right with what he's saying. I wish they could behave. - Carlisle_

_This is so boring. Raising elephants is so utterly boring. - Emmett_

_This isn't so bad as I thought. But I'd really like to fuck Emmett now.- Rose_

Ugh, I could have lived without knowing that. They're all speaking a prayer now, I should really join them. It would be conspicuous if I wouldn't. After that we sat down. Rose was now trying to seduce Emmett. This was clearly not a way to behave in church. I mean hell haven't they learned not to do this kind of things in church? I was about to say something as Carlisle hissed. "Rosalie, don't you dare. It's not allowed to do that while being in church!"

They stopped immediately. Finally. I sighed in relief. Bella didn't recognized anything I think. We were singing again now. Emmett did sing again. I read the priest thoughts.

_Who the fuck are they?_

What? Did the pastor just swear? Priests can't do that, can they? I'll ask Carlisle.

_Wow, the blond one is really pretty, I hate that vow now. _

"Rose, put your jacket on. NOW." I hissed and said than to Carlisle in a too low voice for humans to hear. "Priests aren't allowed to swear, are they?" He shook his head. "He did. Well, in his thoughts." I explained. Carlisle's eyes widened a little. And then Alice decided to annoy me.

_Edward. _Her internal voice called.

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward._

"WHAT?" I asked loudly. The people about 5 rows and the pastor turned to me. Oops. That was too loud. "Sorry" I apologized quietly. If I could I would be a deep red by now. Can't I just sink in the ground? The accusatory glance from Bella and the disappointed looks from my parents didn't make it better.

Alice was shaking from suppressed laughter. I glared at her. It was all her fault. I was now ignoring all the thoughts and didn't let my eyes wander anywhere but the pastor, the hymnbook or the ground.

CPOV

"WHAT?" Edward almost yelled. I turned towards him in great surprise. I expected him to behave. The people from 5 rows and the pastor turned towards us. I'm so embarrassed and disappointed but I can see Edward would like to sink in the ground. He regrets it by now he wouldn't need a punishment but I have to stay fair. But it's always not so bad if you regret it. The poor boy kept his eyes now either at the pastor or at the hymnbook or just the ground. He wouldn't embarrass me today again.

I don't need to read Emmett's or Jasper's mind to know they are bored. Hopefully they don't do something stupid.

JPOV

I'm bored. What is a gift if you can't use it? I have an idea. An brilliant idea. I was now sending waves of lust towards a old couple two rows in front of us. They now having a full make-out session. Carlisle was pissed. Actually more than pissed. "Jasper, stop it, now!" he hissed under his breath. I stopped. But by that time the priest had recovered from his shock and came up and taped on the mans shoulder to tell him that this was not appropriate behavior for a church service.

Everyone was shocked. This was expected by teenager but not by such a old couple. But it was a real hilarious.

Everyone was amused except Carlisle and Esme.

BPOV

I was just trying to be a good example and tried to pay attention to the priest. But it was really hard. Edward thinks I don't recognized anything but he's wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett and Rosalie standing up in the middle of the service and they left. I'm sure they aren't going off to bake a cake. I can't believe it in the middle of the church. I think that Carlisle is really furious behind his calm mask. A few minutes later they came back. They put really the quick in quickie.

Finally it was quiet, everyone looked at the priest as he hold up the chalice and the host. Emmett thanks to god didn't laugh or anything as the priest said that about the blood of Christ. Now the priest was handing out the communion wafer.

"They're giving away candy!" Emmett said. "It's not candy, dumbass. It's Jesus." Rosalie replied. Wow, she paid attention. "Jesus candy?" "No." I stood up to get one as I was taught. Carlisle smiled at me. "Anyhow I want one" Emmett said and stood up too. Facepalm is the only thing I can think of right now.

After a few minutes the priest got to Emmett and offered him the Body of Christ. He replied "No thanks, I'm allergic. Oh and you do know that's not actually a body, right? It's just a wafer." Holy... Sorry. No way he did this. I pretend not to know him and shook my head in disbelieve. But although the look on the priests face was priceless.

I was glad that the service was about to end. I don't think I can hold my laughters any longer. 10 minutes to go.

Well church is over now and the only thing I have got to say is 'Amen'.

We were about to leave as the priest came to us. "You must be new. It's nice to see young people still attend to church. Anyhow I wanted to say welcome. I'm pastor Weber." He said. "Nice to meet you, pastor Weber. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. The girl beside Edward is his girlfriend Isabella Swan. We're planning to come more often than before. I think it's necessary at such a young age." Carlisle explained. "It's good to have the guidance from god for all of you. I'm sorry I have to leave now. I hope to see you soon." And with that he left. As we stepped out of the church I broke down in laughters. I couldn't breath anymore and then I'm literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard that I almost wet myself.

EdPOV

Bella had begun laughing as soon as we stepped out of the church.. She had a red face and I could tell that she has trouble with breathing. But she couldn't calm down. She laughed and laughed. We were all standing around her and watched her amused as she begun to roll on the floor still laughing. She hit the ground and hold her stomach which had to hurt by now. After I think 5 minutes of power laughing she slowly calmed down. She was now concentrating on breathing deep. "We can leave now" she said as if nothing had happened. She stood up and removed the dirt from her. Still holding her stomach she said as we were walking towards the cars. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold it anymore. I didn't mean it but it was just such a hilarious." "It's quite okay, at least you didn't laugh in church." responded Carlisle. "I was raised not to do this in church by my mum. She had a time in which she was really into church, I don't know what happened but she quited going a few years later. I tried to go to church as much as I could but when I moved here I didn't even knew that there is a church in Forks. I'm happy to be able to attend again."

We decided to have that meeting to learn some manners also on Sundays because there is plenty of unused time.

BPOV

My stomach was already hurting and we haven't had that behavior lesson. Oh dear, I think this is the funniest day of my life till now. I remember when we told Charlie what Carlisle wanted us to do.

*flashback*

We were sitting at dinner after that particular meeting. I decided to ask Charlie now if he was okay with what I'm going to do Sundays from now on. I'm quite sure he will be okay with it.

"We've got a interesting conversation with Carlisle today. Well, Emmett and Jasper have done something stupid again and Carlisle thought it's time to teach them manners. It's quite a hilarious. They're all having lessons about manners every week with Carlisle and Esme and they're going to attend to church." Charlie burst out laughing. He, I was sure, laughed at least a minute. "Well, and I really don't want to miss it. Perhaps I can learn something myself. Well are you okay with it if I'm going to join them?" "If you want to." Charlie said still chuckling.

*end of flashback*

This just can end being incredibly funny. I fought already with laughters by just imaging it.

CPOV

I can see from here that Bella already has to suppress her laughter before I even started. Well, I can't blame her. If I shouldn't be the serious parent here I would have died of laughing about this mess. Well back to business…

_**END-FIN-ENDE-FINAL-FINE**_

_**I'll leave it here for now. I don't know what you think about it but I think it is kind of funny. **_

_**I'm sorry for any mistakes, but English isn't my mother language. I'm sorry and please tell me about my mistakes so I can get better. Well, I have final exams in English in a month so I'm grateful for any help. I'm actually writing this to learn more English and for fun.**_

_**If there are any similar or almost similar thing to another fanfiction than I'm sorry but I must have remember reading it but forgot that it was from another fanfiction. I'm truly sorry if it has happened or will happen in the future. **_

_**Okay, well, I hope you had a little fun. I certainly had while writing this. I don't know if this is any good so if you want me to continue than please review. **_

_**I always thought that Carlisle must have a little left from his human days and as a son of an pastor. **_

_**Well also I'm not trying to offend anyone and I can assure you I'm Catholic myself. So no offense.**_

_**-GinnyPotter95**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Under the impulse of the moments before I decided that I'm going to teach them how to behave during Church services. "I decided that we are going over how to behave in church since you obviously don't know how to. Any ideas?" I asked. "Be quiet" Emmett said the obvious and looked at Edward who studied the ground in shame while I wrote it on the flip chart which I bought. Bella giggled. This isn't something to make fun of, not even for Bella. I'm going to ask her. "Tell us another, Bella." I said rebukingly. "Ugh...no singing loudly if you can't hit the right note?" She said trying not to laugh as she thought about Emmett. I look at her sternly but nodded. Alice laughed quietly about her being scolded. "Alice, what about you?" I said with a reproving look. "I…ugh…" This wasn't something she could foresee. She could just see the outcome if she says something but she had to think about what to say. "Err... no sexual activities during church." Alice said finally. "Good. Although I have to add something to that statement. No leaving during church service to do it." I said looking at Emmett and Rosalie. "No going to the priest when he's handing out the communion wafer. Well, this doesn't take effect on Bella obviously." Rosalie said remembering her husband. I suppressed a grin as I thought about the look on the priests face and nodded. "Try to join in the prayers and don't laugh." Edward said quietly "Well, there are a few more like using the holy water when you enter the church, pay attention to the priest or don't mess with emotions. Any questions?" I asked even if I don't know if asking that is such a good idea. "Why are they handing out wafers?" Emmett asked. I began explaining it to him.

BPOV

My thoughts drifted off when Carlisle started explaining. I thought about different things as my eyes dropped. I drifted into sleep.

_I opened my eyes and everywhere was a bright light. It was blinding me so I had to blink a few time so that I could see. Well, I didn't see much more through because there wasn't anything beside that bright light. What is this about? Suddenly a voice started talking. A deep and calm voice. "Hello Isabella. Don't be scared. You won't be hurt in anyway." The voice said kindly. I couldn't help but believe it. Who ever belongs to the voice must be very nice. "Excuse me for being rude but who are you?" I asked politely. I was trying not to offend who ever this was but I was curious. _

_Again this deep voice talked. "People are having many names for me but I'm the one you know as God." Wow, I was talking to God right now. I think I read about a woman which had dreams of God. She wrote that he told her about her task to fulfil and she wrote that you just have to let it happen. If you're getting a task then you should try to fulfil it. I hope I can do this. "What can I do for you, Lord?" I asked. "Your newest friends with one exception lost their faith in me. The one called Carlisle does believe in me. They visited me today but just because Carlisle made them to go." God answered. "Do you want me to get them to believe in you again? Do they have a soul? Was I right? Why me? I know that I'm not the best Catholic." I looked down in shame. "Don't be ashamed. You made a mistake. Mistakes can be forgiven if you ask for forgiveness. You don't have to be ashamed for making mistakes as long as you regret them. To your questions. Yes, I want you to tell them about my word. They do have a soul. The choices they make are what matters. Not what they are. I have chosen you because your the one who is close to them and believes in me. You're not as bad as you think. Keep on." The voice was fading with every word. _

"You can go." I heard Carlisle saying. Suddenly I was wide awake. Never ever in my life I would have guessed that he would choose me. In fact I never ever thought that he actually know me let alone visit me in my dreams or even give me a task seeing as I just a few years ago started believing. I jumped from the couch out of Edwards grasp and was running to the only rood I knew from in that house. I almost tripped twice but I made it there without being hurt. I started praying and I promised God to try.

As I finished I stood up and turned to the door when I saw that Carlisle and Edward followed me. They were looked really confused. "Carlisle I need to talk to you in private. In real private. It's important. Edward, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You'll understand when I will tell you some time. Trust me." I said. Carlisle and I went to my house because there was noone as Charlie was fishing.

**CPOV **

"What's the matter? What is this about?" I asked Bella. I was really curious about the matter when she told Edward that she couldn't tell him. I mean they are a couple they usually don't have secrets. "When you were explaining the thing with the communion bread to Emmett I fell asleep. Sorry about that but I didn't sleep so well last night and I already knew it." Bella apologized. "It's okay as long it doesn't happen again. You didn't join to sleep, did you? Anyhow I assume you dreamed something. What was it about?" I asked curiously. I wasn't mad at her for sleeping as she knew this from attending church for a couple of years. "God visited me in my dream. Actually there was just bright light and then a voice started talking. The voice was so nice. It was deep, calm, kind and warm. I wasn't scared at all. Oh, Carlisle, I think I was quite rude to God." Bella said. Tears were flowing down her face by now. I enveloped her in a hug. I can't image her being rude towards God. Actually to be rude at all. Why would she believe this? "Shh. Surely you weren't. I can't think that you could be rude even if you wanted to. Please don't cry, honey." I smoothed her. She calmed down. "Now tell me about it." "He was so kind and told me not to be afraid and then I asked _'Excuse me for being rude but who are you?' _That was so rude. Why couldn't I just have waited?" Tears treated to fall again. She apologized for being rude so that's not rude. "Oh, honey. You weren't rude. It wasn't rude at all." I calmed her. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay. Well then he answered '_People are having many names for me but I'm the one you know as God.' _I was speechless. I mean you don't talk to God everyday, do you? Anyhow I remembered that I have read about a woman which also had dreams of God. She wrote that he told her about her task which she should try to fulfil. So I asked. 'What can I do for you, Lord?' God answered. '_Your newest friends with one exception lost their faith in me. The one called Carlisle does believe in me. They visited me today but just because Carlisle made them to go.' _" I interrupted her. He knows me? Me a vampire? "He knows my name? He knows me? Wow, this incredible. Never ever would I have thought. I'm sorry. Please go ahead." " Yeah, I know this feeling. Anyhow I asked then. '_Do you want me to get them to believe in you again? Do they have a soul? Was I right? Why me? I know that I'm not the best Catholic.' _I was quite ashamed at that moment. I mean I had confessed to God that I'm not a good Catholic. Everyone would be ashamed, wouldn't they? But I was rude, Carlisle. It was rude to interrupt him like that and then ask so much questions. That's so rude." Bella sobbed. I rubbed small circles on her back till she calmed down. I let my mind wander about what she said. Surely it's kind of rude to interrupt someone but God is forgiving. "I think he forgave you that you interrupted him. God is very forgiving." I told her my thoughts. "I don't think so. Well, God actually answered me. He is so kind. '_Don't be ashamed. You made a mistake. Mistakes can be forgiven if you ask for forgiveness. You don't have to be ashamed for making mistakes as long as you regret them. To your questions. Yes, I want you to tell them about my word. They do have a soul. The choices they make are what matters. Not what they are. I have chosen you because you're the one that is close to them and believes in me. You're not as bad as you think. Keep on.' _The voice was fading with every word and then I woke up." Bella finished the story. I knew that we have a soul. "Did you pay attention to what God said? He said 'Mistakes can be forgiven if you ask for forgiveness'. If you think that you're not forgiven for being rude than you can ask for it. Well, if you need help with your task or if you just need an open ear you know where I am." I said to confirm my answer from before and to show her that I will help her if I can. "How… how do I ask for forgiveness?" Bella asked not knowing. Now I see the problem. "Like you ask everyone else. You can ask something as simple like 'Please forgive me God.' or you can say a prayer or you can go to confession or you can talk to God, explain him why and ask him to forgive you. You have to know God is like a caring parent he will be among the first to forgive you before anyone else does if you are sincere about having done something wrong and often you'll see that the only one who haven't forgiven you is yourself. Also you have to know that God wants you to know that you are forgiven, Satan wants you to feel guilty. He knows your feelings of guilt keep you (in your mind) separated from God." I explained softly what my father told me hundreds of years ago. "Thank you. I have so much to learn. I think I need to know more about that to be able to help someone. Do you think Pastor Weber would help me?" Bella asked me. I nodded. "I will ask him next time I see him." Bella planned to do next Sunday. "What punishment did they received for their behavior?" Bella asked me. "Well, I forbade Emmett and Rosalie to have any activities that include a bed and two not dressed people for a week in order to learn how to contain themselves. It will punish Emmett enough to count for the communion wafer incident. I took Alice credit cards for a few days for calling Edward in her thoughts. From Jasper I took his books for the incident with the couple and to stay fair I had to take Edwards Volvo keys. But since he did regret it and the shame was already punishment he will get his keys back the day after tomorrow." I repeated what I said while she slept. We talked a bit more and the we bid goodbye and I ran home.

If we do have a soul and are allowed to join heaven then I should pick up praying again. Also I have to ask God to forgive me for not praying for years. Suddenly I changed directions. In a matter of seconds I stood in front of the church once again. Solemnly I entered the church and blessed myself with holy water. I randomly pick a pew and sat down. I let myself get some peace before I slid of the pew onto the kneeler to pray a prayer of supplication.

I prayed to God to forgive me. To forgive all the sins that I made through the years. I prayed for the poor souls in purgatory. I prayed for my wife and my children. I prayed for Bella to find the right way to help. I prayed for everyone who I couldn't rescue. For the poor. For everyone who is troubled to choose the right way. And then I finally let my emotions come over me. I sobbed into my hands. I jumped when someone laid his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. It takes a lot to make a vampire jump. I didn't look up to see who this is because I knew. Firstly because my father used to be often in the church also and then because of the scent. I calmed myself down, the hand on my shoulder helped a lot. Just to know that someone cared.

I pretended to wish away some tears as I looked up. "Thank you, Father John." I thanked. "You're welcome, son. Do you want to talk about what ever is troubling you?" Father John asked. "I made a big mistake, Father John… I didn't pray in years. I thought… I thought it was no use so I … I just stopped… But recently I discovered that… I was wrong… I should have known better. If… If I wouldn't have been so stubborn, I would have taken my children to church and … and told them that… this is important… I'm so sorry. I really should have known… with my knowledge and faith." I told him my guilt knowing that God probably has already forgiven me. "You can still try to teach them. You just keep making them go in church on Sundays and perhaps they grow to like it. You're regretting it so God has already forgiven you. But with which knowledge and faith should you have known better?" Father John asked. "I'm the son of a pastor." I confessed.

_**END-FIN-ENDE-FINAL-FINE**_

_**A bit of a cliff but I don't think that any more would fit in this chapter. I know it's kind of short but I can't help it. **_

_**I'm still sorry for any mistakes, because English is still not my mother language. German is. But please tell me about my mistakes so I can get better. **_

_**Also I'm still sorry if there are any similar or almost similar things to another fanfiction. I must had to remember some things from reading it but forgot that it was from another fanfiction. I'm truly sorry if that has happened or will happen in the future.**_

_**I'm still not trying to offend anyone and I can assure still that I'm Catholic myself. I'm even an altar server. So no offense!**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing this. I would love to get a review. Even if it's just a tiny one. Just one.**_


End file.
